


In This Moment

by TheCuddleMonster



Series: Love on the Brain [2]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: But not today, F/F, one day I'll stop being a corny hoe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-02 12:12:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19441225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheCuddleMonster/pseuds/TheCuddleMonster
Summary: Happy Birthday, Lexa.





	In This Moment

**Author's Note:**

> Let us gather and celebrate Lexa on her (maybe, probably) birthday.

The very last slivers of deep orange daylight are still visible on the horizon. Another day has gone by but the heat still lingers as if to remind the world that it had been there. Already well into the core of summer nighttime offers little respite from the day's smothering humidity.

Today is just comfortable enough for her to stand outside and watch the party below. The muffled hum of the strongest voices and loudest notes of music float upon the breeze. She can see lanterns illuminating the city streets all the way to the outer gate. 

She's almost surprised when her party of one becomes a pairing. There are so many fibers of Lexa woven into the tapestry of Clarke she can recognize her presence like she would her own reflection in a mirror. "Hello, love." 

"Hodness." 

"I thought you'd be downstairs." Lexa looks back over the side of her balcony to get another look at the festivities. There are 15 sentinels on duty in the entire city. The rest of its citizens exist in a moment without a care to be found among them. All of the seeds she planted as a girl have sprouted and grown and thrived. 

"I want to be. There starting the Look-Alike Contest and I'm the judge. It would be poor form if I didn't show." 

"What are you doing here then?" 

"I came to collect the Guest of Honor. Aden would be devastated if you didn't give him a rematch at the pie eating contest. I think he has a real chance this year." 

"He doesn't" she smiles, cocky. 

"I don't know darling. You're getting up there. He's in his prime. Strapping lad." 

"Are you going to leave me for a younger man?" 

She laughs. It's honest and beautiful. "And throw away all the years I spent training you? I could never." Clarke wraps her arms around her neck and squeezes.

"You make me feel young. I could be 22 right now." 

"Mmh." Clarke presses a kiss against her neck. "I don't know 22 was a rough year for us. 28 was good. Oldest Commander. And 34 too. Good year." 

Clarke's soft breaths brush against her cheek for a few minutes that feel like a lifetime. She could happily spend the rest of her life in this moment. She could spend an eternity in Clarke's embrace and it wouldn't be enough time. 

"I've been so lucky to have you, Clarke."

"Don't get dramatic." Clarke releases her hold but runs her hands down her body." You make this speech every year." 

"It's true every year." Lexa faces Clarke, her hands moving to cup her face. Her thumbs stroke her cheeks like they have a million times before. She tucks a few strands behind her ear. 

Clarke is more grey than she is. Not that anyone can see. All of her grey hairs blend in seamlessly with her gold strands. Only a person who spends a lot of time looking at her would even notice. 

She's sure she looks like an idiot. A younger version of herself would be thoroughly disappointed in the amount of time she grew to spend gazing into Clarke's eyes. Gazing and smiling like a fool. 

"Are you going to give me a birthday kiss?" 

Clarke answers with tender lips and a soft tongue. She could spend the rest of her life in this moment. 

Has she thought that already? This is it though. Definitely, she would live in this moment.

"Come on, let's get down there and party hard and fast so I can give you Luna's gift." Clarke pulls her out of the throne room by the hand.

"Why would you give me Luna's gift." Lexa follows. 

"It's a new strap."

"Happy Birthday to me."

**Author's Note:**

> Idk Luna seems like she would give a strapon as a gift.


End file.
